


За тенью лепестков

by KimKanejae



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: С Хёком хочется быть нежным и ласковым, но каждый раз — с укусами, синяками да царапинами.
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	За тенью лепестков

С Хёком хочется быть нежным и ласковым: длинными долгими движениями проводить руками по спине от шеи до ягодиц, мягко сжимать их и мять до тихих стонов, срывающихся с таких любимых и манящих губ. Зарываться пальцами в отросшие волосы, наглым образом стянув с них резинку и растрепав непослушные мягкие пряди, едва касаться чуть влажной солоноватой кожи на шее и ключицах кончиком носа, слушая недовольное бурчание вперемешку с тихим — еле слышным, и от этого более прекрасным, — смехом. Неторопливо стягивать футболку, дразнящими пальцами пробежавшись по голой коже и вызывая табун мурашек, или же оставить вовсе, всего лишь задрав её. Шептать всякую бессвязную чушь, щекоча дыханием чувствительное ухо, дуть на него слегка да целовать каждый лепесток татуировки.

Сам же Хёк нетерпеливо кусает Чихо за нижнюю губу, даже не зализывая в знак извинения, врывается с языком в жадный нетерпеливый поцелуй, да рычит как-то не по-человечески совсем. На руках Чихо — чуть выше локтей, — оставляет синяки от того, как сильно цепляется за него, лезет выше, к плечам да спине, прижимается близко-близко, словно под кожу забраться собирается — да только он уже давно по венам у Чихо. Одним движением срывает с себя мешковатую — явно больше размера на два, а то и целых четыре, — футболку, расстёгивает джинсы, ловит потянувшуюся к его прессу ладонь своей да ведёт её ниже. Не просит — требует. Глухо стонет, запрокидывая голову назад и потираясь бёдрами, подаётся вперёд — к явно желанным ловким пальцам Чихо, давит своей рукой на его, прижимая к своему паху сильнее, и просит-просит-просит.

Хёк кажется Чихо хрупким каким-то, словно тонкие крылья бабочек, тронешь которые — и жизнь всю сломаешь. С ним хочется медленно, бережно и осторожно: долго растягивать, разводя пальцы в стороны да якобы ища нужный угол, хотя он и выучил всего Хёка от привычек до ресниц. Ловить каждый стон и вздох, едва касаясь языком чувствительной головки да проводя по всей длине размашистым движением, нежно обхватывать его член губами да мычать, пуская по телу волны удовольствия.

А Хёк почти никогда не ждёт — старается всегда быть сверху, как и сейчас, насаживается на смазанный оставшейся на дне бутылочки смазкой член Чихо сам, стоит только им обоим остаться без одежды. Он шипит от, наверное, глухой боли — с последнего их секса прошло два дня, и, возможно, Хёк с утра растягивал себя сам, но Чихо почему-то кажется — он чувствует горячую узость, — что нет. Хёк жадный до укусов и поцелуев, оставляет уйму ноющих ярких засосов, да скачет на нём быстро и резко, выбивая, кажется, последний воздух из лёгких Чихо. Он мычит и рычит в губы, сминает задравшуюся футболку на спине, царапается чуть отросшими ногтями, впивается в кожу на голове.

Хёка хочется втрахивать в диван мучительно медленно, неглубоко, да дразнить лишь одной головкой, так, чтобы он сорвался в мольбы, просил ускориться и двигаться глубже, сжимал его член сильнее, до белых мошек перед глазами. И лишь дождавшись хриплого _я не развалюсь, трахни меня уже по-нормальному, хён_ , сорваться в бешеный ритм, жадно ловить каждый вскрик да с довольной улыбкой ждать, пока у Хёка голос пропадёт от громких стонов и криков. Обхватить его член рукой и, в контраст рваным движениям, лениво надрачивать, пережимать у основания, когда почувствует, что Хёку осталось чуть-чуть — пара толчков и за край.

А в итоге Чихо лишь сжимает пальцы на ягодицах Хёка, впивается в них до побелевших костяшек да начавших наливаться цветом синяков, сдерживая собственный оргазм — он не сдастся так быстро. И Хёку, опустившему одну ладонь с плеч Чихо на собственный член — тоже. Он заводит руки Хёку за спину, заставляя его выгнуться навстречу, держит их своей крепко-крепко да подкидывает бёдра вверх, навстречу его скачкам, толкаясь в него сильнее и глубже, но реже. Вырывает громкий — _кричи так ещё, пожалуйста, прошу, ещё,_ — вскрик, кусает за открывшуюся обзору длинную шею, слизывает с нежной кожи капли пота, наслаждается хриплыми просьбами — _не останавливайся, пожалуйста, сделай так ещё раз,_ — да сиплыми словами благодарности.

Когда его накрывает — он кончает внутрь, с усмешкой наблюдая за недовольным Хёком, уже готовым сказать пару ласковых — _ну сколько раз просить, хён,_ — но он тут же затыкает его поцелуем и отпускает его руки, своей касаясь его ноющего и требующего внимания — много внимания, — члена. Он растирает выступившие капли, дразнит головку ногтями, а после обхватывает кольцом да быстрыми движениями доводит Хёка до оргазма. Тот сжимает его, заставляя Чихо зашипеть, и — Чихо уверен, что он сделал это намеренно, в отместку, — хитро улыбается, сразу же кусая за нижнюю губу, но уже не так жадно и нетерпеливо, как в начале, а тягуче, слегка покусывая да проводя после языком.

Сколько бы раз Чихо не пытался быть нежным с Хёком — всё бесполезно. Каждый раз — вот так, с укусами, синяками да царапинами. Единственное место, где не красуются засосы — татуировка с вишнёвыми цветами Хёка. Чихо считает её едва ли не неприкосновенной, оставляя там лишь лёгкие поцелуи да касаясь щекоткой кончиками пальцев. Он как-то шутил, что засосы словно прячат красоту лепестков в тени, а Хёк в ответ качал головой и говорил, что это не так — с ними слива словно цветёт. Оба после смеялись и обзывались — безобидно совсем, с любовью и добротой.

С Хёком после — хочется обниматься, лениво гладить его по спине и чувственно проводить кончиком носа по росту линии волос. И это одно из немногих, с чем Хёк соглашается, жмётся ближе да жмурится довольно, словно кот.


End file.
